happy people
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: ini hitsuhina juga! cerita ini semoga bisa menyenangkan para readers ya! happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

Hei

Ketemu lagi nih

Langsung saja ya?

**Happy people**

Chara: TITE KUBO

Pairing: hitsuhina

Ku tak akan menemuimu lagi, aku sudah sakit mendengarnya, tak puaskah kau dengan menyakitiku dan menghancurkan persahabatanku?

Sungguh, kubenci padamu!

Aku Hinamori Momo. Aku sedang capek dan frustasi. Sahabatku benci padaku, karena pacarku,yang kini mantan menjatuhkan sahabatku dan menfitnahnya, dan pemfitnah itu mengaku adalah aku! Dan sebenarnya yang melakukannya adalah mantanku itu! Namanya Izuru Kira.

"kita putus!"

"lho?kenapa?"

"kau membuatku dan sahabatku semakin jauh! Aku muak!"

"hah..dia... Abarai Renji itu? untuk apa? Kau suka padanya?"

Dia berkata sambil menyombongkan dirinya, membuatku muak

*plak*

"sudahlah! Mulai hari ini kita putus! Dan satu lagi, jangan kau buat sahabatku menjadi musuh yang akan membuatmu akan menjadi daging panggang!"

"eh? Tunggu!"

"kau marah padaku?"

"iya! sungguh ku marah! Karena apa? Kau hancurkan persahabatanku! "

"eh?aku kan tak melakukan apa apa... aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu.. apa yang salah?"

"apa yang salah?"

*plak*

"ugh,apa maksudnya ini?"

"kau masih santai begitu? Kau menyakiti hatiku!"

"heh? tapi, "

"goodbye!"

"tunggu!"

...

...

...

"huh...dasar...kenapa dulu aku menerimanya...sial sekali aku ini.."

*bruk*

"aw! Ma..maafkan aku! Gomen!"

"kau tak apa?"

"eh?"

Saat kutengok wajahnya, aku merasa tersihir olehnya,mata emeraldnya, rambutnya yang putih seperti salju, waw.

"hn, hei? Kenapa kakimu terluka?"

"eh? Akupun tak tahu? Awh, sakit"

"heh, sini, hup"

"kyyyyyaaaa!"

"sudahlah,jangan berontak,kubawa ke UKS ya"

"eh? Itu tidak perlu! Aku bisa jalan kok."

"sudahlah... nanti aku akan antar kamu ke kelasmu, 12 E kan?"

"eh? Kok kamu tahu?"

"bukumu, bertuliskan 12 E kan? Sudah. Aku anak baru di sini, aku juga sekelas denganmu..."

"emh... salam kenal.."

"hn, namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya, kamu Hinamori Momo kan?"

"lho? Kok kamu bisa tahu namaku?"

"sssttt... sudahlah... itu nanti saja...sekarang ke UKS dulu"

"aduh...aku malu..."

"hei? Tak ada orang kan?"

"i...iya sih..."

"ayo"

Tak sengaja Kira lewat dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"apa yang dia lakukan pada Momo ku? Awas kau? Toushiro Hitsugaya!"

_**Di UKS...**_

"sudah merasa baikan?"

"yep, ternyata tangan... ehm.. Hit... tou.."

" hitsugaya saja"

"eh, iya... Hitsugaya kun.. tanganmu seperti sihir saja, mahir sekali"

"terima kasih"  
"hei? Harusnya yang terima kasih itu aku, terima kasih"

"sudah baikan? Bisa untuk jalan? Ayo kekelas?"

"yep, o iya,aku ingin tanya satu hal, pernahkah ku melihatmu?"

"mungkin"

_**Sesampainya di kelas...**_

"maaf pak, saya terlambat."

"ya, dan kamu? Oh iya, anak baru pindahan dari SMA Shireitei kan? Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"baik, saya Toushiro Hitsugaya, pindahan dari Shireitei, mohon bantuannya"

"dan kamu, Hinamori,duduklah ditempatmu"  
"baik pak"

"kamu juga duduk di sebelah Izuru oke?"

" baik pak"

_**Akhirnya pulang sekolah...**_

"hei, anak baru! Kenapa kau dekat dekat pacarku?"

"pacarmu? Aku tidak dekat dekat, aku hanya membantu pacarmu saja kok"

*bukh!*

"ugh, hanya segitu?"

"sial! Apa maumu? Kau menyukainya?"

"kau tak perlu tahu."

"hei! Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"tidak ada apa apa..."

"hei? Kau mau kuhajar saja?"

"hn"

"akan segera kupukul kau! Dasar sial!"

*bukh!*

"ugh! Sudah...hentikan!"

Saat Kira hendak memukul Hitsugaya, Hinamori datang, dan terkenalah arah pukulan itu ke Hinamori

"eh? Maaf Momo!"

"ugh, sudahlah... ayo kita pergi! Hitsugaya kun tak bersalah! Dia hanya hendak menolongku! Memang apa urusanmu? Aku pacarmu? Dasar! Kita sudah putus sejak lama!"

"hei!"

"ayo Hitsugaya kun!"

"..."

_Sesampainya di taman belakang..._

"maafkan Kira kun ya? Kau tak apa kan Hitsugaya kun?"

"..."

"Hitsugaya kun?"

"kenapa...kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kenapa kau sambut pukulannya? Biarkan itu terkena padaku?"

"Hitsugaya kun... ini menyangkut aku, aku terdapat di dalamnya, aku juga berhak ikut dalam masalah ini"

"... tapi tak perlu sampai menyambutnya..."

"kau marah?"

"tidak... aku merasa... bersalah padamu..."

"tidak apa apa kok..."

"maaf..."

_**To be continued...**_

Gimana?

Gaje kan?

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan kata..

Hitsu mohon sekali,

Repiew ya

Dibawah ini lho?


	2. Chapter 2

Happy people

Chapter 2

Chara: TITE KUBO

"maaf? Untuk apa?"

"aku bersalah, tak bisa melindungimu... karena aku laki laki... aku merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah padamu..."

Kenapa? Dadaku sesak, kulihat wajahnya, kenapa sangat murung? Kenapa? Tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar debar? Apakah? Aku... menyukainya?

"hei? Kau melamun?"

"eh? Maaf...aku terpikirkan sesuatu..."

"apa? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"ti...tidak ada apa...apa apa kok..."

Aku takut kalau ketahuan bila aku sepertinya menyukainya.

"sudahlah, ayo pulang?"

"yep"

"kakimu sudah tak apa?"

"yep, ukh!"

"hup... itu tidak apa apa? Namanya kamu memaksa kakimu untuk berjalan!"

"eh? Tadi tidak apa apa kok!"

"sudahlah... pegangan yang erat ya..."

"eh? Digendong lagi?"

"yep... sampai rumah! Dan tak ada protes!"

Kenapa? Walau aku tak seharusnya begini, tetapi tetap kubiarkan, supaya begini selalu, nafasnya, begitu memburu, kudengar suara jantungnya, kenapa bertedak kencang? Kenapa aku mulai gugup? Dan, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? Tapi dimana?

"hei? Melamun lagi?"

"eh? Sudah sampai ya?"

"bodoh, setelah ini, kita kekiri atau kekanan?"

"eh, kekanan..."

"hei? Dari tadi kau itu melamun apa sih?"

"melamun?"

"hn, hei? Kau tidak ingat aku ya?"

"hei? Apa benar kita pernah bertemu?"

"ah, sudahlah... belum waktunya kuceritakan ini"

"ceritakan saja sekarang!"

"sudahlah, hei? Ini rumahmu? Kau tinggal sendiri ya?"

"iya, sudah dong, turunkan aku?"

"eh! Iya! Maaf!"

He? Baru kali ini kulihat pipinya memerah? Astaga! Manis sekali!

"hei? Benar pipimu itu tak apa kan? Mulai membengkak lho?"

"eh? Benarkah?"

"sudah! Sini, coba kulihat?"

Kyaaaa! Dia mendekatkan pipinya ke pipiku? Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"eh? Hitsugaya kun? Apa?yang kau...laku..."

"hei? Jangan berpikiran negatif dahulu, sudah ya... aku pulang dahulu, hati hati di rumah! Sampai jumpa besok!"

"eh iya, sampai jumpa Hitsugaya kun!"

"hn"

_**Keesokan harinya...**_

"huwa! Pohon sakuranya! Wah, tak sabar melihatnya mekar nanti malam..."

"oi!"

"lho? Hitsugaya kun? Kok bisa disini?"

"hei, kau tak mendengarkan ya? Aku bilang sampai jumpa besok, jadi aku kesini"

"hue? Ehehe... aku yang salah..."

"wah? Permisi... pohon sakura yang indah..."

"yah... silahkan duduk, akan kubuatkan teh dan kue mochi, sebentar ya"

"hn" 

_**Di dapur...**_

" wah, senangnya bisa melihat mekarnya sakura nanti malam..."

"oi, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"eh, tidak perlu, aku bisa ko.. auwh!"

"hei, bagaimana sih? Terkena percikan air panas ya?"

"he-eh, tidak apa apa kok, sudah, ini sudah selesai, ayo ke taman belakang"

"hn"

...

...

" wua! Aku tak sabar nanti malam!"

"kenapa?"

"eh, Hitsugaya kun mau menemaniku sampai nanti malam tidak? Untuk melihat sakura bermekaran?"

"hn? Sepertinya menyenangkan? Oke, kutemani"

"asyik! Kalau begitu, aku mau buat makanan yang enak enak!"

"kubantu! Dan tidak ada protes!"

Wah, gayanya yang berbicara begitu, begitu cool dan keren, walau kadang tatapan matanya terlihat dingin, tapi, mungkin itu yang 'kusuka' darinya.

"hei? Melamun lagi?"

"eh, iya, jadi, apa yang kita lakukan sampai nanti?"

"hn,"

"apa dong? Pikirkan?"

"jalan jalan mungkin?"

"tidak bisa, nanti kita tak bisa membuat makanan yang enak lho"

"terus apa?"

"bagaimana, kalau mengunjungi temanku? Atau kita mengundang beberapa orang? Untuk ikut melihat bunga sakura?"

"tidak! Itu tidak perlu, sudahlah, mungkin kita perlu bersih bersih rumah saja?"

Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari Hitsugaya, tapi apa? Hah. Sudahlah, yang terpenting nanti bisa berduaan dengan Hitsugaya kun.

"wah,ternyata tak banyak yang bisa dibersihkan disini? Hei apa ini?"

"eh? Itu?"

Aku ingat! Itu benda yang kucari selama ini! Sepertinya, dulu setelah tragedi mengenaskan yang terjadi padaku, aku tak bertemu sahabat lamaku lagi.

"eh,kita buka nanti malam saja ya, ayo, beres beres dulu?"

"hn"

_**Setelah selesai bebersih, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, dan itu waktunya aku untuk membuat makanan untuk nanti malam...**_

_**Di dapur...**_

"Hitsugaya kun? Ayo, sudah waktunya kita membuat makanan nya?"

"eh? Iya" , jawabnya murung

"kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"eh? Tidak, nanti saja..."

"eh? Ya sudah, aku ke menyiapkan bahan bahannya dulu."

"hn"

"sebentar ya?"

"kenapa kau tak mengingatku?"

"eh?"

_**To be continued...**_

Repiew ya... ^^


	3. last my memory

Mengingat banyaknya kesalahan saya di chapter 1 dan 2, akan saya benahi di chapter 3

Update!

Selamat membaca! ^^

Happy people

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : TITE KUBO

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Eh, tidak ada apa apa kok, sudah siapkan sana? Cepat, nanti aku menyusulmu" , nada bicara yang mulai datar kembali. Kulihat tadi saat dan sebelum dia mengatakan kata kata terakhirnya,wajahnya seakan mengingatkanku, tapi siapakah dia? Apa aku pernah mengenalnya?

"aneh, ugh, kenapa... pusing... sekali... BRUK! "

"hei? Kau kenapa Momo! "

...

_..._

_..._

"_Apakah Momo berjanji akan mengingatku? Walau kita semakin jauh?" kata Shiro kecil kepada sahabat kecilnya,_

"_Aku berjanji Shiro-chan... Tapi Shiro-chan mau berjanji untukku? Nanti Shiro-chan kembali? " , menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Shiro-chan, seperti janji yang biasa mereka lakukan,_

" _Aku berjanji, Momo-chan..." , mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya,_

" _Shiro-chan..hiks...hiks..."_

" _Aku pasti kembali kok, tenang saja" , mengusap air mataku,_

"_Hati hati ya, Shiro-chan!" , aku melambaikan tangan sambil sedikit terisak, namun pasti, dia akan kembali..._

_..._

_..._

"Ugh, pusing... dimana ini?"

"Hei? Sudah siuman? Kau mengkawatirkannku! Dasar, ini, makanlah, aku yang membuatnya, makanlah selagi hangat! " , dengan nada kesal dan menyodorkan sup jagung buatannya ke arahku.

"Eh, iya...terima kasih, Shiro-chan..." , tiba tiba nama itu langsung terucap, melihat Hitsugaya-kun yang kaget mendengar kata kataku barusan.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Eh? Tidak kok, sudahlah, ini jam berapa?"

"Hn, sudah jam 11 malam, cukup lama kau pingsan tadi.."

"Wah, aku terlambat ya, tapi, udara disini sejuk..."

"Tidak kok, belum waktunya mereka bermekaran.."

"_Hei, kau tak mengingatku?" ,_sekilas kata kata itu terlintas dipikiranku, perpisahan itu serasa menyakitkanku...

"Hei? Ada apa?"

"Shiro-chan?"

"Eh? Kau... mengingatku?" , wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, kaget yang benar benar tak percaya setelah apa yang kukatakan padanya barusan.

"Benarkah? Kau Shiro-chan yang dulu berjanji padaku?"

"Hn, maaf, aku baru kembali... "

"Shiro-chan...aku kangen sekali padamu! Hiks... hiks... hiks... kenapa kau kembali begitu lama? Selama nyaris 10 tahun? Aku kesepian! Hua!"

"Hei? Jangan menangis... nyatanya sekarang aku disini, maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu..."

"Hiks...Hiks..."

"Momo, Aishiteru..." sambil mendekatkan bibirnya padaku,

"Aishiteru, Shiro-chan..." , kusentuh bibirnya.

Cukup lama aku dan dia berciuman,

"hhhmppp! " , aku meronta mulai sesak nafas, akhirnya dilepaskan ciumannya itu,

"Lihat, sakuranya sudah bermekaran... Momo..."

"Wah, indah sekali..."

"Momo..." , tak sadar tangannya sudah memelukku, nafasnya membuatku merinding, apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Sudah lama..."

"Hhmmp..." , dia menciumku, lembut, dengan mudah membuka mulutku, serasa panas di tenggorokanku.

"Hei..." , selanya ditengah ciuman tadi "Mungkin aku benar benar munafik,"

"Maksud Shiro-chan?"

"Karena aku ingin melakukan lebih dari ini..." , mulai menciumku lebih dalam lagi.

Dan melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu? Hei hei, kau tak boleh melihat ini.

Sadarkah? Bahwa aku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sekarang?

**Owari**

Makasih atas semua dukungan kalian!

Tak perlu pakai basa basi lagi,

Repiew ya?


End file.
